Remnant Troubles
by TZQ
Summary: Ok,so I'm feeling great right now since I abandoned sxhool today, unfortunately because I'm sick today :P, and I'm having minor but serious creativity issues so think I'm gonna write about valduggery next time :D if im being too boring,just lemme know ;


Ethan woke up suddenly. He was all covered with sweat and felt like his limbs were just going to fall out of him and walk away. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what he saw, eventually because it must be something worth remembering because he rarely had a dream since he started this weird way to relax. He waited for a minute and glanced at the room to see if someone saw him wake up. He didn't remember if he gasped or gagged when he woke up but he was sure it was something pretty embarrassing. Then memories and everything he saw rushed back to his mind and created a crowded confusing shadows. "Shadows"... Ethan's hand went to his throat suddenly and realised it was burning like something went through it but there was nothing. He would have lost his consciousness until now but there was nothing, if it was something that got into him. He jumped immediately and rushed to the glanced at the room once again, he didn't know why he did it. Just like his brain was working completely automathic and he was just a weird little teenager in a huge cinema, watching what happened. He saw a little chest and opened it immediately. Then he saw 3 weird looking hard sticks. They were the same ones in his dream. He realised what he was doing but he couldn't anything but watch everything he was doing. He never liked horror movies.

"Hey, is there a slight chance for you to keep lesson notes or... God, what's wrong with you? A vampire bite?" Michael, his older brother asked, his face falling as he neared to the door. He seemed to be in a rush and his shirt was half unbuttoned.

Ethan ignored his weird appereance. His face was unnaturally white and he looked like he was about to vomit.

"That's none of your business. And looking good Michael." he mumbled, trying to lighten up his own mood.

Michael frowned and waved a finger at him.

"Sooo rude."

"Oh, shut up."

Michael raised an eyebrow but smirked at his brother. Ethan continued, he sounded relieved,

" You should be used to see me like this... And... No, I'm not going to let you cheat." he replied, smiling slightly. Michael raised an eyebrow and stood there with his mouth half opened. He was too surprised and concerned to react to this answer.

"God... No this can't be happening no... No, no, I'm finally out of my mind no, I'm too young for this, no." he exclaimed.

"No, I hope not. But I may be, losing my mind in a way."

"That's a relief."

"Thank you."

"No, I mean mind losing isn't a huge thing, isn't it?"

"I discovered that. Thanks Michael."

"My pleasure. Yeah, there's something really wrong with you." said Michael after a slight hesitation.

"Yeah, there is."

"Now what happened? You can trust me you know."

"You're not helping."

"Oh, right."

"Do you know where Ghastly is?"

"No, but I know where his mother is."

Ethan hesitated, "That's even better."

"What, is today mother's day? Oh God..."

"What? No... What's Mother's Day anyways?"

"You need serious help with English, Ethan."

"Also phsycology, that's for sure."

"Right, but you still haven't answered my question, what happened?"

Ethan hesitated.

"Great, you're hesitating."

"Good, you have found that out."

"Well..."

"I saw something about those hidious black creatures."

Michael shrugged,

"Remnants, you mean?"

"Yeah, there's something seriously wrong going on with them, so do I."

"Then come, they're down here."

Dexter headed outside the room while he buttoned up his shirt finally. He showed him a small grass area which archers, swordsmen and women working out. An archer seemed to be drunk.

"Kids.." Dexter sighed.

"He's at the same age as you, Dexter."

"Oh, well, he's not better than me in my brain." he said proudly.

"You're right, I can see the proof."

"Yes, you."

"Oh you're humiliating."

"Finally, you've said something English. They should give you a medal or something."

Even though he was annoying as hell, Michael always found a way to cheer things up. Ethan envied his brother's ability for the last time. But then he realised, whenever he said "last time" there has always been a second time. Crux of the matter here, siblings are for this issues.

"There you go. Don't get into trouble this time."

"You're talking to me?"

"No, I'm talking to my shirt."

"Oh that's good, I would feel worse."

"God, this time, you shut up." Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, forget what I said."

"That's fine, don't worry. Just taking revenge from my lungs."

"That's a weird way to deal with yourself." Michael replied, then placed a hand on his back.

"Still, I'm not giving my shirts to you." Ethan sagged.

"Life isn't fair bro."

" 'Bro'?"

"You won't understand... It's American."

"Oh."

"There she is. Don't know when Ghastly will come, but I think that's Ok. Right?"

"I'm scared to say 'no'."

"You should be!" Michael said, showing Ghastly's mother. Her muscles were lean and strong. She didn't have Ghastly's scars on her face, which made her even prettier. She had short curly brown hair and green eyes. She had lots of suntans and she was sweating, although there was no tire on her face. She looked at them and waved happily. Michael nodded to her and hit Ethan's back softly.

"Ow."

"That wasn't supposed to hurt you."

"It didn't, just reflex."

"I have a good effect on youngsters you see." he said and turned around then started walking back to the big building.

"It hurt actually..." Ethan mumbled sulking slightly but lightened up when Ghastly's mother, Gertrude neared.

"Oh hi Ethan! How are you there?"

"Thanks, I'm great madam..."

"Oh, I hate it when they call me that, so annoying. Call me Gertrude, or Ger maybe."

"Thank you, but sorry, but I think calling you with your name can be weird, you're also my teacher too."

"Then madam is fine." Ghastly's mother said, smiling and tapping on his back and walking slightly with him.

"How are you by the way?"

"Oh usual..." she said, shrugging slightly,

"Work out, helping the world and stuff."

"You...were a sensitive right? Sorry if I..."

"No not at all dear." she said shrugging again, the smile remaining on her face.

"Even if it's something I don't want to be, that would be unhumanoid if we ignored them right?"

"That's right, thanks but... Sorry but I really don't know what 'unhumanoid' means..."

Gertrude laughed.

"It's Ok, at least you tell me when you don't understand... Some people don't even think about their meanings and if I just told something that would save the world, we would be dead by now."

"Oh, I'd better learn English properly then, I seriously don't like that fact actually."

She laughed again.

"That's good to know I can help you too if you want. And unhumanoid means unusual." she said, kind as usual.

"That's cool, thanks!" then he went repeating the word.

"Cool?" she echoed, smiling as usual.

"It means great you know..." Ethan said, proudly.

"It will come in handy, I assure you. Never understood youngsters' language, I have to admit."

"You can believe me madam, I've been repeating the same sentence since I was 6."

She laughed again, then Ethan laughed too. Although he realised there was something weird with her. Same beautiful eyes, voice and smile, but she just was different than usual because Ethan never was this shy near her. He went cold for a moment, but smiled again to her.

"Are you looking for Ghastly dear?"

"Oh no, I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Anything, sure! I'm honoured by the way." she said smiling.

"I had a bad dream today, not sure what it was, but something unpleasant, I can say that. It's so crowded that I can't even remember clearly. I think there were those 'Remnants' everywhere."

Ghastly's mother's smile fainted a little, but it still was there.

"Are you sure they were Remnants?" she asked, serousness evident in her voice.

"Yes, as I know. I don't think there are other soul-like things that go inside people's throats."

Ghastly's mother frowned.

"Remnants are nasty, skulduggery things Ethan. It's not a good thing if you dreamt about them."

Ethan seemed confused slightly, like he was calculating the possibilities.

"Nasty is something, again, unpleasant and slightly maybe disgusting, skulduggery means something insidious and evil."

"Oh. I have to admit, I really am-.."

"Impressed? Oh, you can skip the formalities. I'm no different than you, you know. You can ask me anything. And..."

After a short hesitation, she continued,

"Remnants are in great trouble these days. Some say they have broken the peace and started attacking the people silently. They say they're doing the right thing, by completing the person. But they're just convincing themselves even more... I'm having visions of them, taking over the whole Ireland, but I don't know when, I'm sorry if I didn't help you Ethan."

"It's fine, madam, thank you. But... Do you know how can they be stopped?"

She hesitated and her smile disappeared.

"Sorry dear, but I really can't tell you this, you already know too much. But, it's a pretty good day to be possessed, eh?."

He didn't understand first, but when he finally did, he felt that feeling in his dream once again and he felt a freezing breeze, grabbing and slipping down his throat. He tried to scream, but it was no use.


End file.
